


Blood Runs Deep

by sunshineharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Human Louis, Hunger/Plague, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineharry/pseuds/sunshineharry
Summary: Bone-chilling, skin-numbing air bit at Louis' dainty fingertips. His home, which was nothing more than an abandoned industry warehouse located at the end of a dirt road, was about a mile away. His family's constant search for food and shelter away from blood-sucking vampires who would no doubt drain them within seconds led to the death of many, and now it was just him and his mother fending for themselves in a world ruled by vampires.OR as the extinction of humans barrels throughout the world, Louis is what could reverse the curse





	Blood Runs Deep

Bone-chilling, skin-numbing air bit at Louis' dainty fingertips. His home, which was nothing more than an abandoned industry warehouse located at the end of a dirt road, was about a mile away. His family's constant search for food and shelter away from blood-sucking vampires who would no doubt drain them within seconds led to the death of many, and now it was just him and his mother fending for themselves in a world ruled by vampires.

A great drought of human life after the last generation of the creatures was born and many vampires have been plagued with hunger since then. Because of this, their senses such as smell and sight have greatly improved as a result. Louis heard the rumors about how almost every vampire has been left to quench their thirst with the unsatisfying and revolting taste of animals, which leads Louis to where he is now.

Winter was right around the corner, and as a matter of fact, a couple of snowfalls have dusted the ground. Without the resources to preserve food, Louis was left to search for mostly-rotten naturally growing fruits and vegetables to sustain him and his mother. Jay had barely escaped the clutches of vampires after her husband, Dan, had been killed by those wild creatures, and was now terrified of stepping foot out of their home.

His frigid fingers held tight to the basket in his hand, stumbling upon a wild patch of squashes that had rot covering only about 1/4 of each fruit. He thanked whatever God was up there as he packed all five of the rotten fruit into his basket, thankful that he had one more day to live.

The smile quickly dropped from his face as he heard a twig snap close to him. His eyes darted to the sound, praying that it was a wild animal for two reasons, one being that it would make his mother and him satisfied and full after days of malnutrition, and two being that he didn't feel like dying. He thought that vampires were slick, that they could move without a sound. a quick, surprising death sounded more appetizing than an anxiety filled slow death.

Another branch snapped, and Louis knew it wasn't an animal. He could see two figured cloaked in darkness. At this, he ran.

Running wouldn't make a difference as vampires had much more speed than the average human, but he hoped that maybe the hunger plaguing vampires around the world would slow them, that not having the nutrients they needed would slow tarnish their power. Unfortunately, the opposite was the case. Their desperation for human blood made them quicker and more agile, leaving Louis no chance of getting out of his predicament.

Huge puffs of air left his chest as he heaved while sprinting through the forest. He could feel the earth below him tearing at the skin of his feet, his shoes were riddled with holes. His pants, which no longer fit his malnourished body sagged as he grabbed at them to stay up. Branches hit his face and the squash all slowly started falling out of his basket, one by one.

One glance behind him and he saw that they were only two or so feet behind him. One of them lunged at him, making himself and Louis tumble to the ground. Louis' fight was useless, the power and strength the vampires possessed overtook his. All he could do was plea for his life, and not tell them about his mother. If they knew about his mother, they would immediately track his scent back to her. Louis' love for his mother was immense, and while he worried she couldn't fend for herself, he knew that once in the clutches of these monsters, she was toast.

"Please, please, fuck, please," He whimpered against the vampire's hold. He was sitting directly on top of his back and was pinning his arms to his back as well. He pressed his head into his shoulders, trying to protect his neck from their sharp fangs.

"Liam, hold him still, I'll page the royals that we found one." The one standing to Louis' left spoke, pulling out a phone, which was something Louis hadn't seen since he was a baby.

"Please, spare me and kill me quickly. I don't want to be in pain, please." Fat tears rolled down his cheek and onto the ground, his sobs could be heard from across the world.

"We're not going to kill you, calm down." The one who had been on the phone said.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed, how come they weren't about to kill him? He could see the hunger and desperation in their eyes. Their pupils were blown to cover all that could be seen of their eyes, which meant that they hadn't fed in a very, very long time. Normally, their eyes were a bright shade of red when they were healthy, but the longer they are out of a drink, the larger their pupils grow.

Once Louis had significantly calmed down, the phone guy handed the other guy, Liam, a pair of metal hand cuffs to restrain Louis. Once in the cool metal of the cuffs, Louis immediately tried pulling at them with no luck.

"Zayn, do you want to carry him, or me?" Liam asked his partner.

"I'm afraid I'll succumb to my primal desire and drain him if I get too close. Unlike you, Liam, I've never had a single drop of human blood. He looks like a festive piñata full of candy, but instead of candy he's full of something much sweeter. Blood." He jokes with Liam, Louis tensing at this, recoiling into himself.

Liam nodded at Zayn and threw Louis over his shoulder, his eyes clamping shut at the sweet scent of the boy in his arms. Louis' blood immediately rushed to his head, body tingling.

Louis winces, a whine escaping his throat as he's manhandled.

"Diva," Zayn huffed from despise them.

Liam readjusted him so his arm was holding his back and his other under his knees, and while Louis was not comfortable with the man, his lack of sleep from anxiety and hunger caught up with him, and he was quickly dozing, especially with the soft vibration as they shot through the forest at warp speed.

After being lulled asleep, he quickly awoke when he heard voices around him. He picked his head off Liam and took a look around, meeting the eyes of many vampires. Hungry vampires with irises so dilated so much that he couldn't see the whites of any of their eyes.

Louis' immediate thoughts were that he was going to be shared with the whole village, that he would be the town's juice pouch to suck the living daylights out of him.

"He looks delicious," One of the people in the crowd gathered around them said.

"Why don't I take a sip? We have to make sure he's tasty for the prince," Another one called.

His eyes squeezed closed as he was paraded through the village. He knew that in mere hours he'd be dry as the Sahara. He feared death so greatly, his shoulders shaking as the freezing cold vampire among with the chilly wind keeps up his torn-up, ratty t-shirt and hole-ridden jeans.

He could vaguely hear Zayn speaking before loud metal screeching became present to Louis' delicate ears. His eyes opened to see a palace so grand that he could hardly believe it. Once again, a huge door opened up to be greeted with a man dressed so fine and Louis immediately knew that this man was the king. His old, wrinkled face and expensive clothing indicated that he was the elder and was the leader of whatever land he was in. His eyes were blood red as well, pupils being an ordinary size. He was obviously well fed.

"Take him to his quarters." The man ordered. Immediately the other vampires complied, carrying him up the grand staircase and into a room with four queen-sized beds.

Three had occupants, all of them sleeping soundly. He knew that because of their sleep, they must be humans as well. Vampires sleep on occasion, but he knew that normally that happened after the night of a full moon, which was when every vampire's cravings for human blood increased tenfold.

Liam dropped him on the bed with vacancy, standing over him. "These are what we call 'Feeders', they feed the Royal family here. The one you saw, Des Styles, is the king, and you are to call him that. King Des. Got it?" Louis nodded his head quickly, "You're not here to die, they want you alive as long as possible to keep this very important family alive and healthy. You know that humans are going extinct, so you must know how lucky it is we found you. A very unfortunate prince has never had the pleasure of tasting the sweet nectar you possess."

Zayn continued for him, "Liam's right, no harm will come your way. You'll be cared for here. You need to remember the rules though. You must stay in tip-top shape, if anyone finds out you're poisoning yourself by, let's say, not getting enough sleep or not eating or something along those lines, you'll be punished. You cannot explore past this hallway and the common area, as other vampires live here who have not had a drink in a very long time. You must treat every vampire with respect and call them by their names, which will be King Des, Queen Anne, Princess Gemma, and Prince Harry,"

Zayn looked to Liam, who looked like he was trying to remember anything else. Liam frowned before saying, "That's about it, I believe. Get some rest, You'll be woken with breakfast at dawn."

Once both of the vampires left, Louis heard shuffling coming from the bed next to him. He turned around to see who could be stirring in their sleep, quickly noticing the boy's golden hair and open eyes staring at him.

"Well, shit," His Irish accent was as thick as cream, "They actually managed to find another human. Welcome to the family."

His voice was groggy and Louis could tell he's been sleeping for awhile. He hoped breakfast would be soon, thinking about the food he'd be given when that time rolled around made his mouth water.

"Erm, Yeah," Louis said awkwardly, hand reaching toward his neck to run at it.

The Irish lad propped his head up with his hand before continuing, "They've been searching for years for you, you know. They thought that they'd managed to hunt humans down to extinction."

"I know someone on the outside. We're not all dead, we're just hiding."

"Don't let any of the blood-suckers know that, they'll go to the ends of the earth to find another one of us. Best keep it a secret, yeah?" He smiled before getting up and going to the wardrobe on the back wall of the room. He opened it up and grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and sweatpants.

He came back with the items and gently tossed them on to Louis' bed. "They're yours now, wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in the rags you have on now, right?"

Louis nodded his head and made his way out of the room, but before he could make it out of the door, Niall stopped him, "If you go out, they'll know you're not sleeping and will punish you, just change in here. I'm going back to bed." He declared.

Quickly, Louis threw off his clothes and put on the new ones and hopped into bed himself, getting some much needed shut-eye.

"Hey, wake up," He felt someone shaking him out of his sleep, "It's time for breakfast, and you need to introduce yourself to all of us."

Louis got up, wiping his hand all over his face to try to wake himself up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through his dirty, greasy hair.

"You might want to shower first. I took one last night, so I'll get ready and wait for you." The welcoming Irishman smiled at him and made his way to the wardrobe while Louis went to the bathroom, which was located just across the hall.

He finished his shower and hung the towel around his waist to keep his private bits private, and finished getting ready in the bedroom. Niall led him down the hallway, telling him about everything that goes on here.

"Unlike the stories you heard when you were a kid, vampires are awake pretty much twenty four seven, they normally feed a little bit after we do, but we all sit beside our vampires at the table. They like monitoring what we eat, as what goes into our bloodstream normally alters what we taste like." They rounded a corner, making it into the common area, "Princess Gemma is mine, she feeds off me. She's really nice, never going over the line and taking too much from me. Wait, you know what, I never got your name."

"It's Louis," He said.

"Well, Louis, my name is Niall and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

They round the final corner and are greeted with a grand dining room, a large table with multiple people already sitting and waiting for them. He could spot people bringing in steaming food and setting it before them, the smell of breakfast meat wafting into his nose. It was magical.

Niall lowered his voice significantly so he could no longer be heard over the conversations flowing at the table, "You sit next to him, where that open chair is. That's Prince Harry. Anyways, have fun," He smiled at Louis and sat in the chair next the the girl who looked only a year or so older than himself.

Harry's head whipped around at the new human presence, he could smell it from down the hall but he could basically taste the boy now. Immediately the vampire was up from his seat and pulling the chair out for the human, putting his manners on display. Louis took the chair with a polite thank you. Harry quickly sat back in the chair beside him, eyeing Louis hungrily. Louis could see why, his pupils were blown so much that he could no longer see the red nor white in his eyes. Immediately, Louis grew worrisome. He kept going through the possibilities of what could happen, the biggest and scariest one was having all of the blood sucked out of him. He worried that this vampire would have no restraint, that hunger would get the best of him.

"Hello, I'm Harry," His slow, thick drawl reverberated through Louis' body.

"I'm Louis,"

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you. I've been waiting a long time for you, you know?" Louis tensed up at this.

Harry noticed and tried to change the mood by grabbing Louis' barren plate and loading it full of nutritious and tasty food before setting it in front of Louis.

"Now Harry, before you can feed off him you need to take him to the doctor to make sure he's healthy enough, okay? He's your responsibility now, and we won't go in search of a new human if you lose this one." King Des said, posture perfect and hands folded on top of the table, making it clear that he's in power.

Louis ate the food quickly and quietly, savoring the taste. Only moments after finishing the meal did Louis realize that he was not used to downing so much food, and immediately felt sick to his stomach. His face flushed and his hands got clammy. He shut his eyes, willing himself to not be sick, but the feeling just wouldn't go.

a couple seconds pass and he hears slurping, he opens his eyes to be met with the sight of Niall, his head tilted over why Princess Gemma clamps her teeth over his neck, obviously feeding. He turns to see both of the other vampires at the table to doing the same, and Louis quickly has to excuse himself before he vomits over the table.

"I think I'm going to be sick," He mumbles as Harry pushes his chair back and helps Louis out of his. He holds Louis' forearm while Louis leans in to him, and they both stumble to the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, Louis bends over the bowl, hacking and coughing as slobber runs down his chin and Harry holds his hair back. In the end, Louis manages not to throw up.

"Are you okay, Louis? I'm going to take you to the doctor, you don't look good."

Louis nods and slumps against Harry, his body fatigued and he felt about ready to pass out. Harry picks him up and holds him as Liam did yesterday, speeding to the doctor's office located in the palace. Soon enough, he was being laid on the examining table as Harry explained Louis' behavior. The doctor ordered Louis to sit up as he took out multiple tools that Louis could not name. The doctor, who was a vampire, had fully dilated pupils just like the rest of the town. Only now, Louis had become used to the haunting, bottomless eyes.

"His heart rate is good, along with his other vitals. Surprisingly, he looks to be on the verge of becoming underweight despite such malnutrition over the past few years. That's an easy fix and right now, it is not harming his health. I would advise not to feed until dinner, as he still is lacking some nutrients in his blood." The doctor hands Harry a bottle full of pills, "These are vitamins, he's to take these once a day. His illness this morning was caused by him eating too quickly, so pace him while he eats. Other than that, he looks good."

"Thank you, Doctor, we'll be back soon for more checkups. Have a good day." Harry smiled at him as he helped Louis down from the examining table.

"Thank you." Louis managed to say.

-

Not too long after, Louis was back in bed. Harry had coaxed Louis into taking his vitamins and having a nap before dinner time. Louis, of course, was scared out of his mind. He'd never fed a vampire before and didn't know what to expect. He wanted to ask Niall what it was like. Niall must know how much it hurts and what the side effects are, seeing as he's fed on daily. Louis decided the best option was to simply ignore the whole thing, to pretend it wasn't even happening. If he took a nap that lasted until dinner was ready, he knew that he wouldn't be thinking of his imminent blood loss.

He feared Harry might lose control, that Harry might accidentally drain him and kill him, that he'd throw up from the sight of blood. He barely knew Harry, and while Harry might be calm and caring on the inside, he knew that there was a blood thirsty beast on the inside.

He woke up when he heard a whisper in his ear, an unmistakable Irish accent gently shaking him awake. "Louis, wake up," he whispered into Louis' ear. Louis' eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room, finally fixing on the blonde boy above him. "It's time for dinner, you don't want to be late."

Louis stretched as he kicked the covers down. His arm reached towards the sky as his back popped and cracked. "Let me fix this," Niall said as he began carding his fingers through Louis' hair, trying to tame the pieces that were sticking up in random places. As Niall began to pay down his hair and put it in it's place, Louis pulled at his shirt, fixing it to look decent. Niall pulled his hands away and smiled down at Louis. "Now come on, we'll be in trouble if we're not there on time."

Louis and Niall quickly walked down to the dining room, where everyone was sitting and waiting for last people to come. Louis took his seat beside Harry, who once again pulled his chair out for him, while Niall took his place next to Gemma.

Louis watched as Harry piled Louis' plate high with food before setting it down in front of Louis. Niall made small talk with Queen Anne, Gemma and the other two humans joining in at random intervals. Louis paid no attention though. His toes were curling and uncurling in the shoes he'd been given. His level of anxiety was through the roof. Louis knew they couldn't risk him dying, humans were a hot commodity these days and killing someone after one feeding was a waste. It's like the anxiety you get while going to an amusement park, you know the rollercoasters won't throw you off and kill you, but there's still a niggling voice in the back of your mind telling you to buckle yourself in as tight as humanly possible.

Niall, on the other hand, seemed like quite the outgoing guy, lucky for Louis. Louis wasn't forced to talk once the whole entire dinner, that was until his plate had been cleared.

"I can feel your heart rate going through the roof, Louis," A concerned look washed over Harry's face as he reached out to touch Louis' shoulder. It was supposed to be a calming gesture, but Louis flinched as the brush of his hand. "I promise I won't hurt you, at least not too bad. I won't kill you. You have nothing to be worried about." Harry whispered.

"It's scary, ok? I've never been fed off of, so I'm actually pretty terrified right now." Louis said as he glanced around the table, only to see the humans with their necks on display as each of the vampires began feeding. He watched Niall's face as it contorted into a grimace before softening to look peaceful.

"I've heard it feels good after awhile. I can close the wound right up after, too, so you don't have to worry about losing anymore blood than you're supposed to. I promise nothing bad will happen." Harry holds out his pinky as Louis stares, but soon they're interrupted by the king.

"Harry, if you don't starts feeding from him now, I know countless of other vampires who will." Harry's father's voice is stern and unwavering. Harry looks to Louis before he lunges at Louis' neck.

Louis, of course, started squirming and whimpering as Harry's sharp fangs grazed his throat. Louis looked over to see the King, his chin clenched and beady eyes staring at Louis. Soon enough, Louis felt Harry's fangs sink into his neck. A searing hot pain ran through his whole body as he jerked away from the source of the pain. He let out a loud whimper as he felt himself being drained by this animalistic creature.

After only a few seconds, the pain completely subsided. He closed his eyes as he heard the gently sucking sound as Harry lapped up the blood. Louis saw the king nod his head before turning back to his own human and returning to feed from it again.

While Louis could feel an immense pain where the two holes were punctured into his fragile and dainty skin, he could also feel immense pleasure. His skin tingled each time Harry would suck harder, and Louis had to keep his eyes from slipping closed and keep his mouth from letting out small groans.

Louis noticed everyone else clearing the table and he watched as the queen turned her eyes to the king. "He's been sucking too long, Des, he's going to hurt the boy." She said.

At this moment, Louis realized just how long it had been since Harry began feeding. He began squirming and pushing at Harry's shoulders, mumbling, "Stop, stop!"

Louis began growing dizzy and light-headed, which was easily diagnosed. Harry was taking too much blood from him, he's broken his promise. Louis didn't care that Harry forcibly had to feed from Louis at this point, he knows that Harry has never properly fed and got nutrients. No, Louis was angry because, if all of his family members could control themselves, how come he couldn't?

"Harry, it's time you come up now." Des demanded, voice reprimanding.

Still, Harry sucked and sucked away, not even glancing at the room around him. At this point, Louis began crying out for Harry to stop, to let him go, because Louis wasn't feeling good. Niall began panicking too, which didn't help the situation.

"Get him off Louis! Jesus! He's going to kill him!" Niall exclaimed.

Des moved around the table, pulling at Harry's body to try to unlatch him from Louis. Niall and Gemma joined, too, both of them pulling with all their might until finally, Harry came off.

Louis slumped forward, he hadn't passed out, but he was pretty damn close to it. Niall rushed to his side, slinging Louis' arm around his shoulder as he attempted to drag Louis off to the Doctor's quarters.

"Harry?" Des' voice tentatively asked as Harry finally opened his eyes.

Louis' ears registered the gasps in the room, Niall swinging him around to see what had happened. Slowly, Louis' eyes opened before they registered what color Harry's eyes had changed to. The expected red color wasn't there, a soft pale pink took their place. Harry's eyes stared into Louis' own, before they twitched back to his parents.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your eyes, they're pink, what happened?" Anne said.

"What are you talking about?"

Surely enough, he picked up the silver reflective gravy boat and stared into his own reflection. His eyes were pink. It was unexplainable.

"Well there has to be a reason for this, right? Are you sure this doesn't happen after the first feeding?"

Des shook his head and swung his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing the doctor to tell him they were bringing both Louis and Harry down.

Harry's eyes moved back to Louis, seeing his human slumped over and barely able to keep himself awake. He shot out of his chair and took the boy from Niall's arms. "Louis, I'm so sorry, I-I can't explain this. It was a dick move on my part, and I could've gotten you killed. I just couldn't stop drinking," Harry's soft, soothing voice lulled the boy even more. Harry's gentle back rubs weren't helping either.

Louis was out of it by the time they finally made it to the doctor's quarters. Gently, Harry laid Louis down on padded, plastic covered cushion in front of the Doctor.

When the doctor got his first look at Harry, he jumped. The color of his irises obviously threw him off guard.

"I'm honestly not sure what's happening with me. I'm so good at controlling myself, but I just couldn't." The doctor nodded at Harry.

He sterilized and put on sum rubber gloves before feeling for Louis' pulse. He performed multiple other tests before he turned back to Harry.

"He's fine. He'll be out for a little while, but once he wakes up make sure to feed him. My main concern is you, Harry. I've never seen or heard of this happening before," The doctor said, "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, just to get an understanding of this situation, okay?"

"Of course, anything," Harry responded.

The doctor pulled out a clip board and a pen and jotted some notes on the paper.

"You say you had no control over yourself?"

"Yes, doctor." He responded.

"I know you're healthy and he's healthy, but has anything seemed strange? Have you gotten sick recently?" He asked.

"No."

The doctor then ran multiple tests, similar to a physical, before coming to a conclusion.

"I'm going to be honest, I have no clue what this could be. The only advice I can give you is to switch with someone else's human for your next feeding. See if there's anything wrong. Okay?"

Harry nodded in understanding as he got the go ahead to take Louis back. He laid him gently on his bed, pushing Louis' fringe out of his face before tucking him in.

-

The next morning, after Louis had been roused by Niall and was taken downstairs to eat, something odd happened. After breakfast, when the feeding was supposed to happen, Harry declined to drink from Niall. He said he was 'full', which isn't normal in vampire community. Normally, the only way to be completely sated for a couple hours is to drink a human dry.

Niall, on the other hand, was quite offended by this. He wouldn't stop going on and on about how Harry must find him foul-smelling and disgusting. No vampire would turn down a meal, none.

Harry kept on telling Niall that, "it's not you, it's me," which only set him off more. Gemma quickly dismissed Niall, telling him that he tasted great and that they just needed to make sure both Harry and Louis were okay. Niall huffed and turned a cold shoulder, swinging his hips as he left the room in an angry stupor.

Gemma touched her fingers to Louis' neck so that Louis would bare his neck for her. He did so quickly, mostly because he'd seen how she was with Niall and knew she would take it easy. Louis didn't know why he even decided to trust Harry in the first place, he's a fledgling vampire who had his first sip and got hooked.

She bit into him and he winced and tensed up before relaxing in her hold. He could see Harry eying them from across the table, seeing just a bit of a jealous spark in his eye. A moment later, Louis noticed her sucks becoming more fervent. Louis winced visibly and looked up to see Harry standing in his chair, ready to pounce.

"Gemma, dear, that's enough," Anne said.

Of course, just like yesterday, the vampire attached to his neck refused to let go. Louis began moaning in pair as the blood loss of the past days got to him.

Harry skirted around the table before throwing Gemma off. It would've hurt for any mortal, but Gemma was unfazed. "What the fuck, Gemma?" Harry screamed, gathering Louis into his arms.

"He's so sweet," she whispered, " I couldn't pull away. I knew what I was doing was bad and wrong, but I just couldn't stop."

Louis noted that she did look like she felt very remorseful for her actions, but upon further inspection, her eyes were a shade of dusty, pale pink. Just like Harry's.

"Like, normally after I feed from anyone else I'm able to pull off swiftly. And normally with everyone else, I don't feel this good and full." Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled herself up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Louis," Gemma rubbed her hand up and down Louis' arm.

Des was the next to speak up, "Obviously this boy has something coursing through his blood that is altering vampires after their feedings. Take him back to the doctor's." He ordered.

Harry obeyed with a nod and a quiet, "Yes father," as he quickly took Louis out of his room and up the stairs.

Once arriving to the Doctor's room, Harry set him down on the padded bed before he took a seat himself.

Louis was worried. If Louis really did have some sort of magic-like ability to sate a vampire's cravings, then who knows what they'd do to him. He was worried they'd exploit him for money or to let their small empire finally feed. Who knows how long the Louis' blood effected vampires, or if they would take him to some lab to see what abnormality in his blood kept Vampires full.

As if Harry could feel his emotions, he pet a soothing hand down Louis' arm.

"You're back, so what's the verdict?" The doctor asked.

Louis looked down at the floor, making Harry answer for him.

"The same effects that happened to me happened to Gemma as well. We both feel full and both of our irises are light pink." Harry explained.

The doctor swiveled around in his chair, pulling out a syringe. He grabbed Louis' arm and put it into a position to take blood. Louis sucked in a deep breath when the doctor told him to clench his fist before inserting it into his vein, taking out a hefty load of blood. The doctor took it out of his arm and inserted it into a different vial, labeling it and putting it into a refrigerator.

The doctor took a drop that had escaped onto his rubber-gloved fingers and took a taste himself. Louis and Harry watched on as his whole body clenched up before he was able to relax, his normally blown-out black eyes were the same pink as Gemma and Harry's.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Harry asked, reaching out to him.

"There's definitely something different about him. I drank one drop and I feel as though I've drank an entire human village dry," He said, "I'll run more tests, but we have to keep this hush-hush. If anyone else finds out about how potent his blood is, they'll come running."

"Thank you, doctor," Louis said, his voice finally heard in the small room.

"I can't stress enough about how careful you must be. I had to use every muscle in my body to keep from lunging at you. Please, stay safe. You could make medical breakthroughs for us."

Both Harry and Louis nodded, leaving the room together.

-

Harry was no longer above Louis. His royalty didn't matter, his only quest was to protect and guard Louis. Harry's father had let him off of the boring, everyday prince duties. All he had to do now was attend meetings and keep his public image up. Which was hard, because every time him or Gemma were out in public, they'd get questions about their mysterious pink eyes.

Niall, of course, made many jokes about Gemma and Harry having pink eye. It didn't make much sense because vampires can't get those sort of illnesses because of their tip-top immune systems (and the fact that they're dead, so). It gave Niall a laugh, so they just let him go on.

Louis, on the other hand, was in hiding. The family knew that if this were to get out, then their whole kingdom would go haywire. The three vampires with pink eyes had decided that they would play it off as some sort of new drug they were testing, that's side effect turned eyes a lighter shade. While Louis found comfort in the fact that the only people that knew about him were contained in the palace walls, he still worried that the doctor might go blabbing and it might spread across town.

Harry's family were debating on seeing whether or not to ask Louis to donate blood. None of the feeders have ever given their blood to an outsider, but this is different. This could strengthen their community and provide relief to all. Harry was opposed, knowing that if they were to do this, then the secret would get out.

Unfortunately for them, they had to be sure that this wouldn't get out to the rivaling clan, who call themselves The Plasma. The clan is wild, not caring at all for a human life and letting their vampires take as they please. This is unlike the Styles Clan, who cherish and keep every human they come across as healthy as possible.

-

Just as Louis was about to lay down for a nap, he was called on by Harry.

"What do you want? I'm about to nap, for christ's sake!" Louis exclaimed, throwing the blanket off of himself.

Harry looked down to his shoes then back up to Louis, who was now staring at Harry blankly. "My parents need to speak with you, it's important,"

Huffing, Louis throws himself off of his bed and he walks to Harry, who wraps an arm around his shoulders. Normally, Louis would tell him to bug off and that they weren't friends, but Louis' sleepy body fit into the crook of Harry's and he let his body rest against Harry's, who guided them down to his parent's office.

Harry deposited Louis' pliant body on one of the padded chairs and sat in the one next to him.

"Louis," Anne started off, "As you know, you're a very special boy. This question may throw you off, we know that, but we think that this is for the greater good."

Des, who's sat down on the chair immediately in front of where Anne is sitting, moves forward in his chair, his elbows on the mahogany desk in front of him. "We want to know if we can have your blood. Or, some of it. While not feeding isn't deadly, it is more beneficial to feed than not to feed. The first people we would give your blood to, of course, is our army men and government officials. After that, we'd go down the chain of people so that our kingdom is stronger than the rest."

Harry, who'd known about the plan but was only told that high-ranking army officials would get blood, had a confused look painted across his face, "You told me a much more reasonable number of people, I'm not okay with other people feeding off my human, let alone a whole kingdom."

Louis say with an even more confused look. Eyebrows furrowed as he looked at each member of the family.

"I'm not okay with that. Harry, Gemma, and the doctor all couldn't stop once the started. I don't trust this," Louis said, point blank.

Des ran a hand through his hair, leaning back onto the cushion of the chair and huffing out a breath. Anne had a look of sympathy resting on her. features.

"Our doctor can infuse your blood with a couple other chemicals to give to our community. You won't be directly fed off of, you'll just have blood drawn whenever we see fit," Des explained.

Harry looked to Louis, now more comfortable with this plan, waiting for the young human's answer. Harry could see the concentration on the boy's face and through his body language. Finally, Louis speaks up, "Fine,"

Des rises from his chair, paging the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments- it's a great motivator!


End file.
